El Ojo exterior
by Katescape
Summary: Sybill Trelawney llevaba eones buscando a alguien como ella. Alguien con un don. Alguien con el Ojo. Y Luna Lovegood parecía reunir todas las características necesarias. Eso parecía.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

**Nota inicial:** Este fic responde a un prompt del reto "¡Calzones fuera!" de la comunidad Merlin Pants, donde se pidió una Luna en clase de Adivinación. No recuerdo bien quién fue la de la petición y Livejournal no quiere colaborar, así que lo siento. Espero que os guste, de todas formas, a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>El Ojo Exterior<strong>

* * *

><p>El aire, enrarecido con los miles de aromas procedentes de las varitas de incienso que había encendido antes de que comenzase la clase, estaba adormilando a sus alumnos. Sybill se paseaba entre las mesas redondas esparciendo su sabiduría. Le gustaba mover las telas con lentejuelas, los echarpes de punto y demás cosas brillantes que llevaba, al ritmo de sus explicaciones. Le daban un aire… místico. Místico y misterioso. Como el futuro, como el presente. Como aquel chaval que llevaba una corbata con los colores amarillo y negro y que roncaba ruidosamente, en una mesa de la esquina. Era… misterioso, sus ronquidos eran cuasi místicos. ¿Qué escondería en sus sueños? ¿Qué le rondaría la cabeza? ¿Cómo podría interpretar los ruidos sordos que emitía?<p>

Ah… quién sabía.

Aquel día, el primero del curso y, por supuesto, el primero en el noble arte de la Adivinación para todas aquellas cabezas deseosas de sus conocimientos, Sybill había decidido comenzar con las bolas de cristal. El año anterior, con la fabulosa intervención del Niño-Que-Carecía-De-Visión, la lectura de posos de té había resultado un desastre. Quizás si comenzaba con algo más abstracto, sus intrépidos alumnos se animaban un poco.

Se equivocaba.

Todos habían tomado el ejemplo del chico que roncaba, perdiéndose en el místico y misterioso mundo de los sueños —nota para sí misma: al año que viene, empiezas con la interpretación del subconsciente—. Todos, excepto ella. Una chica rubia con grandes ojos azules, a juego con la corbata que llevaba. Una Ravenclaw, por supuesto. No esperaba menos de aquellas mentes tan despiertas… Al menos, una hacía honor al lema de la casa.

Se acercó a la muchacha, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La Ravenclaw estaba muy concentrada en su bola de cristal y ella, por supuesto, no quería molestarla. Sabía lo que molestaba estar intentando disipar las nieblas del futuro y que alguien apareciese por encima de tu hombro, con unas enormes gafas y un aroma peculiar, y te rompiese la magia. Por eso, ella siempre dejaba trabajar a sus alumnos, sin presionarlos.

—¿Ves algo, querida?

La chica rubia dio un pequeño respingo, dejando a la vista la hoja de firmas que había pasado Sybill al comienzo de la clase. El último nombre que constaba era Luna Lovegood, por lo que su Ojo Interior se puso en marcha y dedujo que aquel era el nombre de la Ravenclaw. Luna. Bonito nombre.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, profes…

Sybill se hizo un hueco al lado de la Ravenclaw, echando con poco decoro a la compañera de ésta, que se despertó al impactar contra el suelo. La profesora tomó a Luna de las manos y la miró esperanzada. ¿Podría ser que después de tantos años buscando por fin hubiese encontrado a alguien semejante a ella? ¿A su discípula? ¿A alguien con un Ojo Interior tan potente que pudiese sustituirla cuando tenía aquellos congresos de videntes en Rumanía a los que no podía asistir por estar trabajando en aquel colegio lleno de mentes cerradas a la Adivinación?

—¿Y bien, querida? ¿Qué ves? —la apremió.

Luna ladeó la cabeza, con un aire ausente que sólo incrementó las ilusiones que Sybill tenía puestas en ella. Estaba como en trance, como ella. Eran tan emocionante… Su vivo reflejo. Las dos igual de apuestas y de místicas y misteriosas.

—Veo… Veo una gran bruma que se arremolina hacia el centro, formando como un tornado.

—Oh, sí, querida, eso quiere decir que el futuro es algo incierto, pero estoy segura de que cuando se disipe, podrás ver qué nos va a deparar. Algo peligroso, seguro —se apresuró a decir antes de que Luna consultase el libro en busca de interpretaciones para la bruma.

No es que le gustase predecir la muerte de sus alumnos, mucho menos que se encontraban en peligro. Pero es que era cierto. Y que ella supiese, no se había equivocado con Harry Potter. El año anterior le había predicho la muerte y, ¿acaso no había ido Sirius Black a por él? Bien era cierto que no había muerto, pero, bueno, las nieblas del futuro podían disiparse a veces y tomar otros derroteros más alegres. Tampoco es que el hecho de que Black hubiese secuestrado momentáneamente a Potter fuese la alegría de la huerta, pero había sido suficiente como para dejarla mal delante de sus colegas.

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que la Adivinación era más incierta que algo tan banal como las Transformaciones?

Como eso siguiese así, tendría que matar ella misma a alguno de sus alumnos, con tal de volver a recuperar el respeto del resto del claustro. O, al menos, provocarle algún daño.

Ah, pero ahí estaba Luna Lovegood para demostrar al mundo que el Ojo Interior era algo que realmente existía. A juzgar por el ceño fruncido de la Ravenclaw y sus ojos desenfocados, estaba teniendo una visión. Sybill se percató de que el coro de ronquidos había cesado y las miradas de la clase se centraban en la espalda de Luna. Conteniendo su emoción, se inclinó más sobre la bola de cristal, rozándola con la punta de la nariz.

—Querida, ¿ves algo? —inquirió en voz baja. Había ensayado ese tono de voz para aquellos momentos en los que algo excitante estaba a punto de ocurrir. Era… era misterioso y místico, claro, como ella. Adelantaba una gran revelación.

Había esperado demasiados años para emplearlo y cuando lo había hecho, un pequeño gallo se había escapado de sus cuerdas vocales. Miró de reojo a la Ravenclaw, al borde de las lágrimas cuando la chiquilla abrió la boca y ladeó la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla en una de sus delicadas manos. Ay, le recordaba pero tanto a ella… Esa forma de pensar… Casi podía ver las imágenes que estaba a punto de describir con palabras en la mente caótica de Luna.

—Veo…

—¿Sí? ¿Qué ves, querida?

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Las cabecitas adormiladas se irguieron por encima de sus pupitres, atentas a la reacción de aquella a la que llamaban Lunática. Claro, que eso era algo que Sybill desconocía. Para ella, el silencio era intenso, lleno de promesas de una gran revelación. Casi podía ver los vapores del incienso ascender por las paredes y envolverlas a ella y a la Ravenclaw en un aura misteriosa y mística.

Contuvo el aliento con la vista fijada en los labios rosados —tan parecidos a los suyos, esos que siempre arrojaban verdades como puños que las mentes cerradas no sabían interpretar— que iban a declarar un peligro inminente.

Estaba tan cerca… Ya casi tenía a su igual. Le podría enseñar y ambas podrían demostrar al mundo que la adivinación no era cosa de lunáticos.

—Nargles. —Dijo, sin más.

Sybill frunció el ceño, descolocada, ignorando las risitas que se extendían por la clase. No había oído bien… Había escuchado algo como "marvel", quizás Mabel. Ah, sí, conocía a Mabel, aquella Slytherin de segundo que tenía fama de ser un poco presuntuosa. O eso había esch… Visto en su bola de cristal. Los posos de té le habían confirmado que iba a sufrir un desgraciado accidente en las escaleras. Eso es lo que Luna quería decir: Mabel.

Sonrió y se ajustó los echarpes tintineantes al pecho, animando a la Ravenclaw con su comprensiva mirada aumentada por las gafas.

—¿Disculpa, querida?

—Nargles —repitió la rubia, con su mirada ausente, sonriendo distraída. Ahora sí que Sybill no entendía nada. ¿Había dicho "nargles"? ¿Qué narices eran los nargles? ¿Es que acaso existía eso?—. La bruma se ha convertido en una bandada de nargles y… Oh. —Se echó un poco hacia atrás e hizo un gesto intentando cazar algo en el aire. Algo invisible, claro. Luego, miró a Sybill frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y señalándola vagamente con su mano laxa—. Cuidado, profesora, van hacia usted.

La clase estalló en carcajadas que sacaron a la mujer de sus casillas. Esa estúpida Ravenclaw le había estado tomando el pelo, pero claro, ella ya lo había visto venir. Sólo que quería darle un voto de confianza, por aquello de que había que dar segundas oportunidades —o esa era la mentalidad de Dumbledore y ¡mira a dónde le había llevado! ¡A llevar a Sirius Black al interior de su colegio! Si le hubiese caso antes a ella… Si alguien la escuchase de vez en cuando…—, pero ya había tenido suficiente.

Se levantó de la silla con un movimiento brusco, haciendo que los chales se quedasen enganchados a la palma de la mano y se tambalease ligeramente. Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, dadas las circunstancias, se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y empezó a temblar de rabia, haciendo que los cascabeles de los bordes del echarpe tintineasen con cada movimiento que realizaba.

Nunca, en todos sus años de experiencia, había estado tan alterada. Y, aún así, conseguía mantener un aura de misticismo a su alrededor.

Bueno, o eso intentaba.

—Tú… Tú… ¡TÚ! ¡Tú no tienes un Ojo Interior, sino Exterior! ¡Eres una vergüenza para la profesión!

—Profesora, no haga eso, el nargle se le va a meter en el oído…

—Deja de tomarme el pelo —se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto trágico, modulando la voz hasta dotarla de un aire a cierta damisela herida—. Podéis iros, la clase ha concluido.

Como en una estampida, las sillas se arrastraron por el suelo y en cuestión de segundos la clase quedó vacía. Sybill suspiró sonoramente y el eco le devolvió el sonido hueco de sus lamentos. Pensaba que había encontrado a la horma de su zapato… A su aprendiz… A esa visión de sí misma que podría ayudarla con sus profecías.

—Profesora —la voz dubitativa de la farsante inundó la estancia. Sybill se irguió, visiblemente ofendida con el comportamiento de la Ravenclaw—, tenga cuidado con los caramelos. Podría atragantarse.

Dicho eso, salió trotando de la buhardilla. Sybill chasqueó la lengua. Qué sabría ella. ¡Nada! No era más que una niñata, como esa Granger, que se empeñaba en dejarla mal delante de sus compañeros. Seguramente fuese todo una estratagema para ganar una apuesta o hacer más entretenida —si es que eso era posible— su clase. ¡Pues estaba muy equivocada con ella! Ya se encargaría Sybill de que no volviese a pisar su aula. No servía para la Adivinación.

Cogió un caramelo de menta de la bandeja de su escritorio y se lo metió a la boca todavía rabiosa. Dumbledore siempre le mandaba a su clase a los peores estudiantes. Seguro que era idea de Flitwick, que desde que le había dicho que sufriría de alopecia precoz no era el mismo con ella. Al fin y al cabo, nadie está preparado para una revelación de tal calibre. Si ya era bajito, ¡imagina sin pelo!

Miró por la ventana mientras saboreaba el dulzón sabor de la golosina, viendo cómo la melena rubia de Luna se alejaba hacia clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Una pérdida de tiempo horrible, si querían su opinión. Y, entonces, empezó a faltarle el aire. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, intentando expulsar el bloqueo de la tráquea y fallando en el intento. Gesticuló teatralmente, queriendo gritar pero sin conseguirlo. Se estaba ahogando. ¡Por Morgana, Merlín y Arturo, se estaba ahogando! ¡Era fantástico!

Con lágrimas en los ojos y luchando por sobrevivir, Sybill acarició el cristal, justo donde segundos antes había estado la Ravenclaw que le había augurado un ahogamiento con caramelos.

Quizás, no estaba todo perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Para empezar, comenzaré avisando que, si leéis mi long-fic "Pensadero" (no es autopublicidad, es un aviso), no lo he abandonado ¡ni mucho menos! Pero éste estaba prácticamente acabado allá por agosto y con la universidad, las prácticas, los deberes, el trabajo... Mi tiempo es menor a cinco, por lo que os pido disculpas y espero que el capítulo (que espero tener listo prontito) os guste tanto como me está gustando a mí escribirlo.

Ciertamente, este fic (el de Luna, sí) no habría sido posible sin varias personas, sin varias situaciones y sin varias canciones. Para empezar, mil "gracias" a **Anna**, por animarme a seguirlo, a publicarlo y decirme que era una ida de olla gigante pero que le hacía gracia (gracias a Merlín el Encantador). Básicamente, siendo la mano que mece la cuna de mis fics, casi nada estaría aquí. Así que dadle las gracias todos a coro. También a **Carlota**, por darme la murga en el bus todas las mañanas y decirme que publicase "algo". Pues aquí tienes algo, ea. A **Clara**, por leerse la primera parte y decirme que no entendía nada, pero que siguiese (me ayudas, lo creas o no). A **Myriam**, por deshuevarse con el principio y estar presente en su nacimiento, y a **Eme**, que también comenzó la aventura.

Luego, gracias a las situaciones como las de hoy, en clase, y a canciones como el súper éxito maravilloso "Friday" de Rebecca Black, o "Tiene nombres mil", de Leonardo Dantés, tenemos esto hoy en nuestras pantallas. Gracias, genios. Vuestro talento está infravalorado.

Espero que os haya gustado, os hayáis reído (de mí, conmigo, ¡qué más da!) y esas cosas que se esperan con la parodia. Espero vuestros reviews o las bolsas de tomates. Gracias por leer.


End file.
